1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a valve that opens and closes a channel through which a liquid flows and that controls pressure in the channel, and a method of opening and closing the valve.
2. Related Art
A liquid in a liquid reservoir (cartridge) is supplied through a channel to a liquid ejecting head configured to eject a liquid such as ink through a plurality of nozzles, for example. A valve that opens and closes the channel and that controls the pressure in the channel is disposed in the channel extending between the liquid reservoir and the liquid ejecting head. JP-A-2013-132895 discloses a configuration including a channel member having a through hole (communication passage) and a valve body that comes in contact with and moves away from the channel member to open and close the through hole. A contact area of the channel member that is in contact with the valve body changes as the valve body is turned every time the through hole is opened and closed. Thus, a substance contained in the liquid (pigment of the ink, for example) is unlikely to accumulate on the channel member.
In the technology disclosed in JP-A-2013-132895, the accumulation of the substance contained in the liquid is reduced by turning the valve body every time the through hole is opened and closed. However, if the valve body repeatedly comes in contact with and moves away from the channel member, the substance contained in the liquid may accumulate on the channel member. The substance that has accumulated between the channel member and the valve body may prevent close contact between the channel member and the valve body, i.e., the through hole cannot be closed, and thus the performance of the valve may deteriorate.